Raku Wakaouji
|color2 = |Name = Raku Wakaouji |Kanji = 若王子楽 |Roumaji = Wakaouji Raku |Aliases = Raku Rakkun Waka Waka-sama Raku-san Raku-kun White Beard Raku-jii |Image = Raku Wakaouji Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "Being an idol is troublesome after all." |Gender = Male |Age = 22 |BT = B |Bday = August 20th |Height = 5'9" or 176 cm |Weight = 57 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Grandfather |Hobby = Calligraphy |FFood = Sōmen |LFood = Manjū |CV = Hirakawa Daisuke }} Raku Wakaouji (若王子楽 Wakaouji Raku) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, ArS, who was the fourth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description Hikaru Orihara's childhood friend. Ever since they were young he would often poke fun at Hikaru. Always a condescending kind of guy, if he's not interested in it, he probably won't care about and won't do anything about it. He's a calligrapher who has been awarded many prizes. He's the most eccentric idol, but can do things as long as he tries. He’s on good enough terms with Akira Mitsurugi to go drinking with him when dispirited. Interview * Make a simple self-introduction. ** "I'm Raku Wakaouji. My life is supposed to be only about writing calligraphy. *chuckles* ... But, well, it's fine as long as it's interesting." * How did you become an idol? ** "Because I had a hunch that something interesting will happen. Well, as long as I keep my eyes on Hikaru, everything will be fine, right?" * Your impression upon meeting the other members? ** "Hikaru had always been one who gave positive responses even when told sarcasms, and it always amused me each time. It's entertaining enough for me." Personality Seemingly dispassionate and apathetic toward everything unrelated to calligraphy, Raku's heart is often compared to that of an old man's. He usually won't exert effort to do anything unless he finds that activity somewhat "interesting." However, Raku is also observant and possesses a witty tongue, and he will often put up good banters with people he thinks is worthy of his attention. Profile Story Appearance Raku is a man with long white hair often times tied up in a ponytail. He has thick white eyebrows with beady blue eyes and is frequently seen grinning. Lines |Scout = Are you the woman who can entertain me? |Idolizing = Hoo? Have you been charmed by me? |Reg1 = I'm Raku Wakaouji. If you're interesting then we're okay! |Reg2 = Being an idol is troublesome. |Reg3 = Don't you have any interesting work, producer? |Reg4 = Do more interesting things and entertain me. |Reg5 = Looking at Torahiko makes me tired. |Reg6 = Kyosuke's clumsiness is a miracle. |Reg7 = Akio is a bit gloomy, so please be kind to him. |Reg8 = I usually go to the pub to drink sake with Shiki. He's my drinking buddy. |Reg9 = Hikaru is really a stupid kid… it makes me want to tease him. |Reg10 = Akira is interesting because he looks like he has something up his sleeve. |Jul1 = I think I'll scribble something on Hikaru's tanzaku paper... |Jul2 = Ho hoo, festivals…it looks fun. |Aug1 = Producer, it's my birthday tonight! Let's have fun together. |Aug2 = Producer, won't you prepare soumen for me? |Sep1 = Gazing at the moon is a refined thing. Producer, how about we gaze at it together? |Sep2 = I can't eat manju... that's the only thing that I can't eat... |Oct1 = Trick or Trick. That's not really wrong, isn't it? |Oct2 = How about it, Producer? Shall we go and watch the fall colors? |Nov1 = It's an autumn of fine arts. As a calligrapher, I suppose I'll write a few lines. |Nov2 = I want to slowly pass time by reading. Which do you want to read together? |Dec1 = Spending Christmas with Producer isn't bad either. |Dec2 = I'd like to be presented with something interesting... |Jan1 = Well now, I suppose I'll write something... 'as long as it's interesting, then I'm fine with it'! There. |Jan2 = Let's poke some fun at Hikaru. Looks like it'll be fun to draw circles and x-marks on his face. |Feb1= Ooi Hikaru! Won't you give some chocolate to me? |Feb2= That Akio closed himself in his room again...I think I'll mock him a bit |Mar1=Hikaru! This is the thanks for the chocolate! It's a mirror where you don't look beautiful! |Mar2=Pay attention to the pollen allergy ok? |Apr1= Should I stop teasing Hikaru...It's a lie. It's April Fool's after all. |Apr2= When you look at cherry blossoms Kyosuke is the one that comes to mind. Surely even the inside of his head is pink |May1= I'm writing Koinobori's with my writing brush |May2= It's still a bit too cold to wear a jinbeiA jinbei, sometimes referred to as hippari, is a kind of traditional Japanese clothing worn by men, women, boys, girls, and even babies during the summer. Women's jinbei have started to become popular in recent years. |Jun1-16= You forgot your umbrella? If you want me to let you in then you gotta ask it cutely. |Jun2-16= I don't really like it when it's so humid. |2Sep1= I have to watch over Shiki so that he doesn't drink too much |2Sep2= The full moon is like Hikaru |2Oct1= Since Hikaru will wear an angel costume I'll be a demon. What do you think, does it fit? |2Oct2= A sports festival? It tires me out so I won't participate |2Nov1 = It became a season where it's hard to hold the writing brush. |2Nov2 = Torahiko. I write characters, the India-ink is out of my field of expertise. |2Dec1 = I'm writing characters for the New Year cards. |2Dec2 = We'll have a year-end party with Akira. |2Jan1 = Listen there, I accept you calling me a grandpa, but I won't give you New Year's money. |2Jan2 = With the president's money the Third Generation is holding a "First calligraphy of the year" meeting. It seems I'm the judge. |Download = All things come to those who wait. |Story = You should choose your favorite story. |Main1 = Are you wondering what chapter to choose? |Main2 = Any history doesn't look interesting. |Love1 = Love… it's a good thing to kill time isn't it? |Love2 = I wish to be entertained. Come on choose. |Shop = This is the shop. |Purchase = If there's something you want to buy then buy it. |Friend = Friend's information… As I thought, it was here. |Other = Trouble trouble… If you come here you might find the solution. |Start1 = It's troublesome, but let's go. |Skill1A = Spare me from the troubles. |Skill1B = Interesting. |Skill1C = Fufu~ |Clear1 = Good grief, it's bad for my wrists. |Affection1 = It's said that people hate what they really love. |Start2 = Let's expect that something interesting will happen. |Skill2A = Kosho Kosho Kosho! |Skill2B = There, there, do your best. |Skill2C = It doesn't worth much. |Clear2 = Too bad. It's ending already. |Affection2 = You're a fun woman to mess with. |Start3 = It's fine as long as I dance like how I let my brush dance, right? |Skill3A = What a whimsical woman. |Skill3B = You should just watch from over there. |Skill3C = Shall I teach you... thoroughly? |Clear3 = Hm~ that was quite interesting. |Affection3 = Entertain me mo~re. |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |Clip2Jan1 = |Clip2Jan2 = |ClipStartMenu = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Notes Category:ArS Category:Raku Wakaouji Category:Third Generation